


Backup

by thedevilchicken



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: First Time, M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken
Summary: Ivy doses Bruce with sex pollen. Dick turns up to help.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Backup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FleetSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/gifts).



Ivy's pollen malfunctioned: it only made Bruce scowl. 

Afterwards, Dick dropped Bruce home. So much for backup, Dick thought, but enjoyed driving the car. In guilty disappointment, the anticlimax had a climax. 

"Home sweet home," Dick said, once they'd arrived. "See you around?" 

Bruce caught his arm. "Stay," he said. " _Stay_." 

Bruce's ragged voice made Dick's chest tighten; Bruce's kiss swallowed Dick's reply. He stayed, skin on skin in Bruce's bed. 

"Regrets?" Bruce asked, still naked, past dawn. 

"None." 

How Bruce touched him next, he almost believed he had none either.

The pollen worked. And Batman needed backup after all.


End file.
